


Wedding Planning

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [98]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: should we go back to being signifs before we get married??laf: excuse me





	

**johnn** : should we go back to being signifs before we get married??

**laf** : excuse me

**johnn** : okay so I know we're signifs, we've been signifs for four and a half years and I love you all more than Anything but like

**johnn** : shouldn't we go back to being 'signifs' as opposed to being 'spouses' so that way it sounds Cooler when we actually get married

**laf** : I guess??

**little lion** : but saying I'm married is so much more Official

**more like HUNKules** : rt

**johnn** : all the more reason to though!! it will sound so much nicer when we're actually married!!

**laf** : I'm willing to do it for you

**little lion** : same

**more like HUNKules** : I'm not but I'll adapt bc I love you

**johnn** : omg I love you too

**johnn** : we're getting married!!

\---

**johnn** : wait our rings

**laf** : a b s o l u t e l y  n o t

**johnn** : pLEASE I WANT THIS TO BE THE !!!ULTIMATE SPECIAL MOMENT!!!

**laf** : bUT I LIKE WEARING MY RING

**johnn** : YOU LITERALLY HAVE A TATTOO DIRECTLY UNDERNEATH IT LIKE BABE

**laf** : THE RING MAKES A STATEMENT THOUGH

**laf** : THAT I AM INCREDIBLY LUCKY AND NOT WILLING TO /TALK/ TO AN Y O N E

**johnn** : I am 300% sure that people don't talk to you just because they want to have sex with you

**laf** : still anyone who has that idea in mind knows Not to do that

**johnn** : I could always just cover you in hickies to send a Message

**laf** : I

**laf** : I'd be okay with that

**johnn** : can I have your wedding ring First please

**laf** : you could have all of me if you asked love

**johnn** : that's cute

**johnn** : give me your ring

**laf** : fine

\---

**johnn** : martha!!

**martha** : john!!

**johnn** : would you do a favor for me

**martha** : as long as it doesn't involve a rope and a tall window sure

**johnn** : I ask for your help to sneak out One Time seven years ago and I'm branded with it for life

**martha** : of course you are, torturing you is my job, but also What do you need??

**johnn** : I need you to hide our wedding bands for me

**martha** : I thought they were supposed to be engagement rings??

**johnn** : let's face it they're wedding bands, we're Literally married

**johnn** : but actually!! we're Not!! so until we Are, I need you to hide our wedding bands

**martha** : that's adorable

**johnn** : please

**martha** : of course!! just drop them off whenever

**johnn** : omg thank you you're one of my favorite sisters

**martha** : I'm one of your only sisters

**johnn** : yes but I love mary and I can't choose between the two of you

**martha** : are you Okay

**johnn** : yes but I love my signifs a lot and we've agreed to go back to 'signifs' instead of 'spouses' until we get married and while it was My Idea, I'm going to miss it so I'm a sappier today than I usually am

**martha** : that's so cute

**johnn** : ty

**johnn** : also I'll be at your house in like an hour

\---

**johnn** : alex whERE IS YOUR WEDDING RING

**little lion** : HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MINE IS THE ONE MISSING

**johnn** : THE THREE IN HERE ARE TOO BIG TO BE YOURS NOW WHERE IS IT

**little lion** : NOWHERE

**johnn** : A L E X

**little lion** : YOURE NOT GOING TO FIND IT

**johnn** : O H  M Y  G O D

**little lion** : h A

**johnn** : IM GOING TO KILL YOU

**little lion** : YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH

**johnn** : UNFORTUNATELY

**little lion** : W O W

\---

**laf** : why is alex naked on our living room floor

**johnn** : he wouldn't tell me where his wedding ring was

**laf** : I

**laf** : that's how you convinced him?? really??

**johnn** : no that's where he hid the ring

**laf** : I

**johnn** : then I just had time to kill

**laf** : y'all astound me

**johnn** : thank you

**little lion** : ty

**laf** : unbelievable

\---

**martha** : okay now that I'm looking at it this jewelry box is so pretty??

**johnn** : thank you it's laf's we got it for them for their 23rd birthday

**martha** : I thought you didn't do joint gifts??

**johnn** : usually we don't but it's an antique and laf Really wanted it so we just

**martha** : aw that's cute

**johnn** : we're cute people

**martha** : I've noticed

**johnn** : and I get to marry them!! holy shit!!

**martha** : this is so cute I'm delighted

**johnn** : !!!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : just like a question, how extra are we going for this wedding??

**little lion** : ???

**more like HUNKules** : like what are going for in terms of Extravagance

**little lion** : oh

**laf** : Huge, but not as big as it would be if we were able to get legally married, bc we're saving that

**johnn** : if we can ever get legally married we're literally throwing the Biggest fucking second wedding ever

**johnn** : as big as a wedding can get with like 10 people going

**laf** : rt

**johnn** : ALSO I lost hercules in this craft store

**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,okay so like,,,,,,what would you do if I bought more scrapbooking equipment,,,,,,

**johnn** : I

**johnn** : how much money did you spend on it

**more like HUNKules** : rapidly approaching the $250 mark

**johnn** : hERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR IT OMG

**more like HUNKules** : THIS IS OUR WEDDING SCRAPBOOK

**johnn** : HSHSIHSKHDSKHDSK

**little lion** : save him

**johnn** : ILL TRY

\---

**johnn** : okay so what if we just

**johnn** : Don't have a budget

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : n o??

**johnn** : but you're the loves of my life and marrying you deserves all the money in the w o r ld

**little lion** : but we don't Have all the money in the world

**johnn** : fuck

**johnn** : forgot about that part

**little lion** : you're so cute

**johnn** : love you

**little lion** : love you too!!

**little lion** : also I kind of already budgeted our wedding, if you want to come here and look at my #estimates

**johnn** : oh okay!!

**little lion** : then we can make out and watch the golden girls

**johnn** : sounds like a deal

**little lion** : !!!

\---

**laf** : aw john and alex are asleep that's so cute

**more like HUNKules** : i kno w I love them so much

**laf** : samE

**laf** : omg we get to marry them holy shit

**laf** : we're Going to marry them hercules

**more like HUNKules** : are you okay?? I can see you from the top of the stairs and you're just staring at them

**laf** : not to be dramatic but I think I might be the luckiest person on the face of the planet just because I have them and you in my life

**more like HUNKules** : we're the lucky ones love

**laf** : fuck

**more like HUNKules** : do you want me to come down and hug you or do you want to come up and cuddle in our room

**laf** : in our room

**more like HUNKules** : I'm waiting at the top of the stairs dear

**laf** : thank you

\---

**little lion** : holy shit

**johnn** : we love you too!! literally so much!!

**little lion** : my knees just cracked so loudly walking up the stairs I'd be surprised if they're still asleep

**johnn** : oh my god

**little lion** : they're asleep now

**johnn** : are they in the middle of our bed??

**little lion** : yes

**johnn** : we can crowd around them it's fine

**little lion** : I GET TO BE THE BIG SPOON

**little lion** : THIS NEVER HAPPENS

**johnn** : I

**little lion** : I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND NOW I GET TO PROTECT THEM

**little lion** : hoLY SHTI

**johnn** : I'm so afraid

**little lion** : NOT NECESSARY

**johnn** : yeah that doesn't help

\---

**more like HUNKules** : right so while you're getting food, we're making the guest list for our wedding

**johnn** : I can't believe you made me get food

**little lion** : you lost monopoly

**johnn** : I was too busy trying to salvage our relationship

**little lion** : hA

**laf** : honestly though when you sent me to jail I was Ready to Kill You

**johnn** : THOSE ARE THE RULES OF THE GAME

**laf** : but I'm your signif and you love me

**johnn** : rules!!

**laf** : love!!

**more like HUNKules** : a n y w a y

**little lion** : amazing

**more like HUNKules** : wait are you driving home

**johnn** : took a cab

**more like HUNKules** : bless

**more like HUNKules** : okay so are we inviting burr

**little lion** : no

**laf** : yes

**little lion** : w h y

**laf** : he's nice and has done Nothing to you

**little lion** : what if he Literally murdered me?? would you still be inviting him Then??

**laf** : well no, because you're the love of my life and you would be dead, but as far as I'm concerned you're very much alive, so he comes to the wedding

**little lion** : f i n e

**more like HUNKules** : okay so aside from the obvious people like the washingtons, my parents, hugh and elizabeth, and john's siblings, who else

**little lion** : thomas and james, my lovely boyfriends

**more like HUNKules** : right right

**little lion** : angelica and her signifs

**more like HUNKules** : okay

**laf** : eliza, peggy, and maria

**johnn** : hercules can invite calvin and meredith

**little lion** : OMG PLEASE

**more like HUNKules** : OF COURSE

**more like HUNKules** : waIT can I invite mary, william, and chase

**laf** : this is literally 1/4 your wedding you can invite who you want

**more like HUNKules** : well idk if you'd be okay with that

**more like HUNKules** : especially bc chase flirted with me before

**johnn** : I'm comfortable enough in our relationship

**laf** : and at that point we'll be comfortable in our Marriage

**little lion** : and also isn't chase dating someone now?? you told me that mary sent you an email about it

**more like HUNKules** : OH RIGHT

**more like HUNKules** : okay then yeah we can invite chase and his plus one

**little lion** : carr

**johnn** : why

**little lion** : he's really excited I talked to him on thursday

**johnn** : aw

**little lion** : so??

**johnn** : of course

**little lion** : yay!!

**little lion** : oh are we inviting angelica's kids

**little lion** : or dolley's kids for that matter??

**laf** : oh idk

**johnn** : I've never met dolley's kids before

**little lion** : omg they're so cute please

**more like HUNKules** : I'm okay with it

**johnn** : same

**laf** : am I ever?? going to turn down an opportunity to see alex interact with children?? when he gets that cute look in his eyes and my heart dies??

**laf** : that was a rhetorical question but the answer is no

**little lion** : NICE

**more like HUNKules** : remember when we had 10 people coming to our wedding Not including us

**johnn** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : it's 34 now

**johnn** : I

**johnn** : omg

**laf** : also I don't understand how people get 200 people to come to their wedding?? like what ends of the earth do you go to to find 200 people??

**little lion** : true

**johnn** : I AM HOME WITH FOOD

**little lion** : wOOOOOO

\---

**laf** : WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WEAR WHEN GOING TO LOOK AT WEDDING VENUES

**johnn** : alex is wearing a suit exactly like the one he wore to go house hunting but it's green

**laf** : oH MY GOD

**little lion** : pocket squares are so fun

**more like HUNKules** : he got me into it

**little lion** : you look very fancy

**little lion** : if a bit disheveled from when john grabbed you by the lapels and made out with you like his life depended on it

**johnn** : listen

**little lion** : hA

**more like HUNKules** : I was Flattered

**johnn** : good bc you look fucking gorgeous

**more like HUNKules** : thank you

**little lion** : this is so cute I love you both

**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!

**johnn** : love you!!

**little lion** : !!!

**laf** : OKAY IM DRESSED BUT SOMEONE COME HERE TO ASSURE ME

**johnn** : we're all on our way up

**laf** : okay god bless

**little lion** : oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : l a f

**laf** : is thAT GOOD OR BAD

**johnn** : holy shit

**laf** : good??

**little lion** : definitely

**johnn** : yes

**more like HUNKules** : absolutely

\---

**laf** : we'RE LATE

**little lion** : yOU WEREN'T COMPLAINING

**laf** : WELL WHEN HERCULES KISSES MY NECK LIKE THAT AS HE SLOWLY UNZIPS MY DRESS MY MIND KIND OF SHORT CIRCUITS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ;^))

**laf** : H U S H

**johnn** : I CANT FIND OUR CAR

**laf** : JOHNDNNSNKSHD

**johnn** : IM G OING

**more like HUNKules** : I LOVE YOU AND NO RUSH BC THIS IS MOSTLY MY FAULT BUT P L E A S E HURRY

**johnn** : OKAY I FOUND IT ILL BE THERE IN LIKE TWO MINUTES

**more like HUNKules** : !!!

\---

**laf** : okay so now that we're home and I'm Clean, what are we doing

**little lion** : I liked the place with the windows more than anything else

**johnn** : but you and laf were dancing around the ballroom and you looked so cute

**more like HUNKules** : the lady literally said she wishes she could be as in love as you are in that ballroom

**little lion** : so do a lot of people we're literally all goals

**more like HUNKules** : true

**laf** : but the view in the windows place!!

**more like HUNKules** : love we all know that nobody is going to look at that view when you three are going to be right there

**little lion** : you are literally so sappy today

**more like HUNKules** : eight and a half months left can you blame me?

**little lion** : guess not

**laf** : hercules that's literally sO sweet and I love you SO much, but I want the windows mulligan and you're not stopping that dream

**more like HUNKules** : you called me by my first and last name in the same sentence

**more like HUNKules** : and also that's fair

**johnn** : wait why don't we just have our wedding in the place w/ the windows and then our reception in the ball room?

**johnn** : they're close enough to each other that it won't be that long of a commute, maybe about ten/twenty minutes?

**more like HUNKules** : omg wait

**little lion** : john you'RE BRILLIANT

**laf** : !!!!

**little lion** : IM CALLING THE LADY RN

**johnn** : AH

\---

**laf** : planning this engagement party has literally been more stressful than ANy wedding planning we've done so far

**little lion** : we don't have to have one if you don't want

**laf** : you and hercules are really excited for it so we're having one

**more like HUNKules** : you know we'd rather stay home and do Nothing with you than anything else right??

**laf** : yeah and you do that all the time but you want this and I love you, and this is What you Do when you love people

**little lion** : and I'm crying

**laf** : a l e x

**little lion** : I'm probs going to check that you're okay like every hour

**laf** : that's fine

**little lion** : and if you need to leave you need to Tell Us bc you're more important than any party

**laf** : I will

**little lion** : I love you

**laf** : I love you too

**little lion** : are you in our room??

**laf** : yes

**little lion** : can I come up there and hug you for like three centuries??

**laf** : I

**laf** : of course!!

**little lion** : oMW

\---

**johnn** : oh my god we have to find flowers for our wedding

**little lion** : I was thinking carnations

**johnn** : aren't you on your date with thomas??

**little lion** : he's in his car I'm in the elevator down rn

**little lion** : also holy shit I can't believe I've been dating him for a year already

**johnn** : that's so cute

**little lion** : I love him so much

**johnn** : aW

**little lion** : anyway right flowers

**little lion** : like I said we could do carnations

**johnn** : ,,,,,are you doing that thing where all the flowers mean something

**little lion** : I'm very hip to the tune of flower symbolism yes

**johnn** : ""hip to the tune of""

**little lion** : yes

**little lion** : also carnations mean true love

**johnn** : omg

**little lion** : orchids, sweet peas, tulips, and of course roses also mean different variations of love

**little lion** : probs still gonna need a florist though

**johnn** : oh yeah definitely but still

**johnn** : also wHen did you learn so much about flowers

**little lion** : I've been planning my wedding for a long time love

**johnn** : I love you

**little lion** : I love you too but I also have to gO!!

**johnn** : bye!! have fun with thomas!!

**little lion** : I will!!

\---

**little lion** : I have been shut in the dressing room of hercules' studio and he won't let me leave

**johnn** : he forced me to go grocery shopping how do you think I feel

**more like HUNKules** : okay fiRST OF ALL

**more like HUNKules** : yOU @alex have to be in there so you don't see laf in their dress before our wedding

**more like HUNKules** : AND YOU @john have to be Somewhere so you don't see either of them before our wedding

**more like HUNKules** : also because we're out of literally Everything except pasta

**johnn** : fine

**little lion** : just bc I'm behind this curtain doesn't mean I can't hear you crying hercules

**johnn** : omg

**more like HUNKules** : you would be too if you saw them

**little lion** : six and a half months

**little lion** : six and a h a l f months

\---

**laf** : I'm being closed in the dressing rooms now

**laf** : which I don't get at all bc I've already seen alex's suit??

**johnn** : I am still in Walmart Hell

**more like HUNKules** : you haven't seen alex's suit on him though

**laf** : lord knows I've Dreamed about it enough

**little lion** : omg laf

**more like HUNKules** : you're giggling oh my god

**more like HUNKules** : do you know how dangerous that is for my heart

**laf** : hkIHAKLDSHLDH

**laf** : HE JUST GIGGLED AND WENT ""sorry love"" AND THEN KISSED HIM

**laf** : I HEARD IT

**more like HUNKules** : HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD

**laf** : THATS SO MUCH WORSE

**johnn** : O M G

**little lion** : HES LITERALLY CRYING

**more like HUNKules** : fUCK IM SO

**more like HUNKules** : OKAY SPIN SLOWLY SO I CAN SEE ANY ~FLAWS~

**little lion** : right

**more like HUNKules** : fuck I'm really gay

**johnn** : are you okay hercules

**more like HUNKules** : n o

**johnn** : oh dear

\---

**johnn** : alex is putting handwritten notes in all of these invitations I love him

**laf** : IS HE REALLY

**johnn** : !!! YES

**more like HUNKules** : sometimes I forget how beautiful his handwriting is

**little lion** : it's ~~calligraphy~~

**johnn** : it's gorgeous

**little lion** : so are you

**johnn** : m a r r y  m e

**little lion** : I plan on it

\---

**laf** : are we going on a honeymoon?? bc I really want to

**laf** : we've never?? actually been on a vacation with just the four of us

**little lion** : I would love to but can it,,,,Not be somewhere with an ocean

**little lion** : like I know islands are typical but like Please

**laf** : oh alex

**little lion** : like idk if that's something you wanted to do but,,,,I just,,,,don't want to go through that and I don't want to put you through having to deal with that

**laf** : we would've helped you anyway love

**laf** : and it's no problem if you don't want to go to an island you are absolutely fine

**johnn** : cAN WE GO TO DISNEY

**johnn** : ITS ON OUR LIST OF PLACES TO GO PLEASE

**more like HUNKules** : isn't france also on our list of places to go??

**johnn** : YES BUT YOU DONT NEED THE STRESS OF FIGURING OUT THE BASICS OF A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE

**more like HUNKules** : RIGHT

**laf** : OMG DISNEY

**little lion** : YES

**more like HUNKules** : don't get me wrong I Want to do this with you but is there money in the Budget for that

**johnn** : see if we didn't have a budget this wouldn't be a problem

**little lion** : we!! have!! to!! have!! a!! budget!!

**johnn** : f i n e

**little lion** : and there is a honeymoon budget but it might be a little short of what we have

**johnn** : I would literally sell a kidney for a disney trip with you

**more like HUNKules** : that's equal parts concerning, disturbing, and sweet

**johnn** : WE CAN MAKE OUT IN MICKEY EARS

**laf** : I'm sold

**little lion** : sAME

**more like HUNKules** : is this really happening??

**laf** : yES

**more like HUNKules** : THEN LETS DO IT!!

**johnn** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**more like HUNKules** : !!!

\---

**johnn** : I love hercules so much is he okay

**laf** : nO

**little lion** : he finished these bridesmaid dresses literally two hours ago

**johnn** : whAT

**johnn** : WHERE WAS I

**laf** : you completely passed out after dinner, missed angelica asking if she could come to try on her bridesmaids dress today bc it's her only free day this Month, hercules remembering he hasn't made them yet, kissing us all goodbye frantically, and then storming out of the door and fixing/making them until seven in the morning, where he came home and collapsed in our bed until nine when he woke up to come make adjustments

**johnn** : WHY DIDNT YOU W A K E  M E

**little lion** : hercules told us not to

**laf** : he didn't want to worry you

**johnn** : FUCK THAT IM HIS BOYFRIEND I LOVE HIM

**little lion** : we know love

**laf** : still though,,,,for a man who literally made your sister's dress at four in the morning, it looks fucking perfect

**johnn** : I'm constantly astounded by him

**little lion** : rt

**laf** : same

**johnn** : that reminds me I have to text our Groomsmen abt suits

**little lion** : the fact that you call your brothers Groomsmen still

**johnn** : that's what they are!!

**little lion** : I know but it's just so cute!!

**little lion** : you've had them back for a while now and you still get so excited to see them!! I love you so much!!

**johnn** : I love you too!!

\---

**johnn** : !!! do y'all have tuxes for this wedding

**laf** : oh we're all here hello

**johnn** : thought you might as well be

**johnn** : yknow, our wedding, our Groomsmen

**laf** : that's fine

**johnn** : no but seriously this is my wedding

**the good henry** : yeah I have my graduation one bc I bought it instead of renting it

**johnn** : I can't believe you bought a tuxedo for your fucking graduation

**the good henry** : I loOKED GOOD IN IT

**johnn** : oh my g o d

**the coolest brother you got** : kind of??

**johnn** : I???

**the coolest brother you got** : I mean, I have a tux, but it's from like two years ago and it was made by dad's friend in north carolina but like if there isn't time to get another one I'll wear that one

**more like HUNKules** : tomorrow is sunday are you doing anything

**the coolest brother you got** : no why

**more like HUNKules** : I'm making you a new tux

**the coolest brother you got** : you do  n o t  have to do that

**more like HUNKules** : who do you think I am?? I'm not going to let you wear something you're uncomfortable in just because it's the only thing you have to wear

**more like HUNKules** : I'm your soon-to-be brother-in-law like Are you joking

**more like HUNKules** : I'll pick you up at noon we can go for lunch

**the coolest brother you got** : thank you hercules

**more like HUNKules** : it's absolutely no problem

\---

**the coolest brother you got** : I approve of hercules

**johnn** : you've?? known him for over a ear and you're just now realizing his sun-like qualities??

**the coolest brother you got** : I have high standards

**johnn** : for My?? fiance??

**the coolest brother you got** : for MY in-laws yes

**the coolest brother you got** : also I might think that you being Excessively affectionate with your signifs is actually Gross, bc it is, I still want you to be happy with them

**the coolest brother you got** : I'm not a Monster

**johnn** : aW JAMES

**the coolest brother you got** : bye me and henry are going to the pool w/ mary

**johnn** : bye!!

\---

**little lion** : while I'm All For james getting a new suit that he's okay in

**little lion** : I also love you and I'm worried so are you going to be okay working tomorrow when you've gotten almost no sleep today?

**more like HUNKules** : I should be

**more like HUNKules** : can we go home after this and sleep until dinner

**more like HUNKules** : then go back to sleep

**little lion** : of course love

**more like HUNKules** : thank you for being worried though

**little lion** : it's what I do

**more like HUNKules** : love you

**little lion** : I love you too

**more like HUNKules** : can you hug me

**little lion** : yes omg

**more like HUNKules** : thank you

\---

**angelica's martha** : wait you aren't married already??

**little lion** : what

**angelica's martha** : wE JUST GOT YOUR SAVE THE DATE CARD IN THE MAIL AND???

**angelica's martha** : WE THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY MARRIED

**little lion** : oH

**little lion** : no we're not married yet!!

**angelica's martha** : ME AND DOLLEY JUST THOUGHT!! BC OF THE TATTOOS AND THE WEDDING BANDS AT THE BALL AND THE WAY YOU ALL  A C T  AROUND EACH OTHER IT SEEMS LIKE YOUVE BEEN MARRIED FOR YEARS??

**little lion** : omg

**little lion** : wait if you thought we were married why wouldn't you just ask angelica??

**angelica's martha** : WE DIDNT THINK WE HAD TO

**angelica's martha** : YOU WERE SO OBVIOUS ABOUT LOVING EACH OTHER IT JUST?? SEEMED OBVIOUS???

**little lion** : that is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me

**little lion** : besides,,,,,my signifs,,,,bc they're v cute,,,,

**angelica's martha** : aW

**angelica's martha** : oH and we're v v excited for your wedding!!

**little lion** : thank you!!

**little lion** : OH ACTUALLY WAIT I HAVE A QUESTION

**angelica's martha** : ??

**little lion** : okay so basically you know how you're Terrifyingly beautiful

**angelica's martha** : yes

**little lion** : and you know how you just wear ball gowns casually

**angelica's martha** : yes

**little lion** : laf knows both of these things and is terrified of being Overshadowed by you

**angelica's martha** : oH

**angelica's martha** : oh my god they have nothing to worry about!! I'm not going to wear a ball gown bc weddings are the couple's Day

**angelica's martha** : and besides it's not?? possible?? have they seen themself ever??

**little lion** : okay not to insult you but R I G H T

**angelica's martha** : I am No t insulted

**little lion** : can I show them these messages though??

**little lion** : they're v worried about this and I love them sm

**angelica's martha** : omg of course!!

**little lion** : goD BLESS

**angelica's martha** : goDSPEED

\---

**laf** : half convinced john is in love with our florist

**johnn** : shut up he's niCE

**more like HUNKules** : you smile every time he speaks

**johnn** : he has this,,,,romantic aspect,,,,,to the structure of his face,,,,and that's A Lot for me

**more like HUNKules** : I think it's cute

**little lion** : oh it's fucking adorable

**johnn** : h u s h oh my gOD y'all are the W O R S T

**little lion** : omg if you dated him he'd probably get you flowers All the Time

**johnn** : are you?? seriously?? planning for me to date this guy when we're planning for our Actual wedding

**little lion** : if I can go on a date with thomas and james right before this you can land a date During this

**johnn** : okay that was completely different bc you're helping them plan Their wedding, which they want you to be a part of bc they love you

**little lion** : aw they love me

**johnn:** you've been dating them for almost a year

**little lion** : 352 days

**johnn:** I

**little lion** : I have a countdown bc I'm literally so excited for our anniversary

**johnn:** you're still going with them to virginia right??

**little lion** : yes

**little lion** : we're going to james' house this year and I've been there before but like I'm Still nervous

**little lion** : I'm excited though bc I love him but still

**johnn** : aw that's cute

**little lion** : ,,,,,as cute as you think our florist is??

**johnn** : hUSH

\---

**little lion** : OKAY SO WHILE IM AT JAMES' HOUSE HIM AND THOMAS ARENT LETTING ME DO  A N Y  W O R K

**laf** : good

**little lion** : HOWEVER THEY ARE LETTING ME HELP PLAN OUR WEDDING BC ITS OUR WEDDING SO I BASICALLY JUST PLANNED OUT THE ENTIRE "DAY OF" DOWN TO THE LAST MOMENT  
  
**laf** : w H Y

**little lion** : me and john were,,,,,,talking,,,,,,in our private chat,,,,,,,and he said smth abt a wedding checklist online so I made him send me it and scheduling the day was on said checklist

**laf:** wait so you're telling me

**laf:** that after you're done discussing literal Filth with john, that you have after sexT conversations

**little lion** : yes

**laf:** y'all are unbelievable

**little lion** : again yes

**laf:** also wait you're not going to worry about this are you??

**little lion** : no

**laf** : if one alarm goes off on our wedding day besides the one that wakes you up, I will kill you

**little lion** : they won't

**little lion** : and also I probs won't use my phone on our wedding day bc I'll be so happy abt getting to marry you!!

**johnn** : oh wait

**johnn** : yes hello I've been awake this whole time how are you alexander

**little lion** : I'm fine

**little lion** : james' Entire family went to his aunt's house and just,,,,didn't tell him,,,,which in turn means that me and thomas didn't know,,,so james is making us breakfast and trying not to light it on fire

**little lion** : and we're Probably going to have sex on this table later idk

**johnn** : I

**little lion** : why did you say oh wait though??

**johnn** : oh!! I have another,,,thing,,,,

**johnn** : restriction?? maybe?? idk what to call it

**johnn** : anyway it's like not wearing our rings is, like not calling each other 'spouse' is

**johnn** : and I feel like I'm annoying you with them but this is pretty common I guess but we haven't discussed it??

**laf** : omg you're not annoying us

**little lion** : it's very cute that you want our wedding to be Even More special than it will be, and we understand that it's because you love us

**laf** : and if it's something you want in order for our wedding to mean even a tiny itty bit more to you, then we are completely willing to do that for you

**little lion** : you have us john and you're not going to lose us just bc you want our wedding to be Better

**johnn** : I love you so much

**laf** : we love you too

**laf** : what's your thing though!!

**johnn** : oh!!

**johnn** : can we not,,,see?? each other?? the day of our wedding??

**johnn:** like yknow how it's ""bad luck"" to see your fiance the day before your wedding until they walk down the aisle??

**johnn** : well while I have complete faith that I will love you for the rest of my life and that you will love me for the rest of yours and the complete trust I have in our relationship is very much In Tact

**johnn** : I kind of want to do it?? bc of ~tradition~ I guess?? despite how untraditional our wedding will be,,,,

**laf:** omG OF C OURSE WE'LL DO THAT

**little lion** : JO H N

**johnn** : REALLY

**little lion** : Y E S

**johnn** : !!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**laf** : WE LOVE YOU TOO!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : no offense bc I love you and marrying you will be the best thing I've done in my life besides falling in love with you, but planning rehearsal dinners are the Worst

**laf** : I Agree  
  
**johnn** : are we having a day ater brunch??  
  
**little lion** : n O  
  
**little lion** : wE CANT EVEN PLAN THE DINNER LET ALONE THE BRUNCH  
  
**laf** : we should just go on a brunch date in disney on our #honeymoon  
  
**little lion** : y e s  
  
**johnn** : oh I'm For That  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : bc you actually want to go or bc you don't want to plan the day after brunch  
  
**little lion** : bc we Love You, we want to go, aND we don't want to plan the day after brunch  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : fair enough  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : if we try one more cake I might explode  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : rt  
  
**laf** : same but which one do we Actually Get  
  
**little lion** : let's get the vanilla one!! it was v good  
  
**johnn** : good? I'd Fr a me that cake if I could  
  
**laf** : so that's your definite vote??  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**little lion** : definitely the vanilla  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's ironic considering there's Nothing vanilla abt the two of you  
  
**laf** : snORTS  
  
**johnn** : if you want hercules we can prove that to you  
  
**little lion** : we'd be More than happy to  
  
**more like HUNKules** : later  
  
**more like HUNKules** : stop looking at me like that  
  
**johnn** : like what?  
  
**laf** : you're fucked Hercules  
  
**little lion** : well not yet  
  
**johnn** : later~~  
  
**laf** : moving on  
  
**laf** : do you think we could Buy pieces of this test cake??  
  
**little lion** : probably  
  
**laf** : will you ask for me??  
  
**little lion** : of course love  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : love you  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**angelica** : so alex told me you didn't have a makeup artist yet  
  
**laf** : what do you even Talk about during your poly pal meetings  
  
**angelica** : nothing you need to know about  
  
**laf** : oh dear god  
  
**angelica** : I think you all forget that I'm married, successfully, for six years now  
  
**angelica** : and while most of the planning is lost on me, because I was doing that and college at the same time, But I remember having a makeup artist by about where you are now  
  
**laf** : right  
  
**angelica** : so my question is, can I be your makeup artist??  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : why do you want to be  
  
**angelica** : bc I won't make you pay me, I'm good at it, I'm one of alex's best friends and I want to help him in any way I possibly can for this wedding, and I Want to  
  
**laf** : okay but I want like a trial run Before my wedding to make sure  
  
**angelica** : I can Definitely do that  
  
**laf** : perfect!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lafayette can you come in the living room I want someone to cuddle with  
  
**laf** : of course!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : IVE BEEN TRICKED  
  
**laf** : COME HOME  
  
**johnn** : we're on our way home now are you okay??  
  
**laf** : HERCULES IS TRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO PLAY POLKA MUSIC AT OUR WEDDING  
  
**laf** : HES B L ASTING IT  
  
**laf** : SAVE ME  
  
**johnn** : oh dear  
  
**laf** : LIKE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD BUT I C AN  T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY JUST HEAR ME OUT  
  
**laf** : N O  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JUST LIKE T W O SONGS FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : two??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YES  
  
**johnn** : laf no  
  
**johnn** : I can see the ""I'm giving into my signifs"" look from here Do Not Do This  
  
**laf** : fine you can have two songs  
  
**johnn** : la F  
  
**laf** : SORRY HES LOOKIN AT ME WITH THESE EYES AND I REALLY CANT D O EYES  
  
**laf** : IM A WEAK PERSON WHEN IT COMES TO YOU THREE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE MAKE OUT WITH ME  
  
**laf** : of course!! but first turn off the music I will Not make out with you to polka music  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's off  
  
**laf** : come here  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : what are our party favors gonna be??  
  
**laf** : sugar covered almonds  
  
**laf** : it's necessary  
  
**little lion** : is that it??  
  
**laf** : I was thinking like *candles* but nobody Uses wedding favor candles  
  
**johnn** : what if we do like  
  
**johnn** : sugar covered almonds, candle, matches, and a mini bottle of wine  
  
**little lion** : okay we saved a ton of money on flowers bc our florist and john are literally in love so while that sounds like a Lot, we have the money for it if we all agree  
  
**johnn** : I am nOT in love with francis  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,false  
  
**johnn** : kSHKSHDK  
  
**laf** : I like the favors tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hi I'm working on james' tux but yes those are very cute I love them  
  
**johnn** : is it too much though  
  
**little lion** : honestly?? it's on par for us  
  
**johnn** : true true  
  
**johnn** : so that's what's happening??  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**little lion** : yes!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes!!  
  
**johnn** : wOOOO  
  
**johnn** : WE HAVE TO DO TONS OF MINI WINE TASTING  
  
**little lion** : Y E S  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : john has officially roped me into this website  
  
**johnn** : welcome to peer pressure  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : anyway  
  
**johnn** : w o w  
  
**laf** : who's giving the speeches??  
  
**little lion** : OH IVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I'm scared  
  
**little lion** : FIRST OF ALL, ME, BECAUSE IVE SHORTENED MY VOWS TO A SPEAKING TIME OF SIX MINUTES, AND IT DOESN'T GET MY POINT ACROSS AS MUCH WITHOUT THE 22 MINUTES I SHAVED OFF  
  
**johnn** : t w e n t y - t w o  m i n u t e s  
  
**laf** : what does it mean if alex talking for 22 minutes straight doesn't Scare me anymore??  
  
**johnn** : that we've hit the Ultimate Loving Alex Zone  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's nice up here  
  
**little lion** : AW LOVES  
  
**little lion** : I WAS ALSO THINKING MARTHA WASHINGTON, BECAUSE SHES SEEN OUR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND ALSO SHE ASKED AND SENT ME A ROUGH DRAFT WHICH IS BEAUTIFUL  
  
**laf** : yes of coURSE!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh!! hugh jr. said he wanted to speak but when I asked why he just said ""question number nine""  
  
**little lion** : OH  
  
**johnn** : ???  
  
**little lion** : @@LAF  
  
**laf** : ???  
  
**laf** : OH  
  
**laf** : OH OH OH  
  
**laf** : YES THEN OF COURSE HE HAS TO SPEAK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm so scared  
  
**laf** : NO REASON FOR THAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah that doesn't help  
  
**little lion** : it'LL BE FINE WE PROMISE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah that reALLY doesn't help  
  
**laf** : hA  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : ARE YOU ACTUALLY  
  
**little lion** : LIKE REALLY ACTUALLY  
  
**hugh lowercase** : I keep my word  
  
**little lion** : GO D BLESS  
  
**laf** : IM SO EXCITED  
  
**hugh lowercase** : also I can't believe you remember that  
  
**little lion** : OF COURSE WE REMEMBER  
  
**laf** : ANY OPPORTUNITY TO TALK ABOUT BABY HERCULES IS ONE WE'RE TAKING  
  
**little lion** : R T  
  
**hugh lowercase** : three months  
  
**laf** : THREE!! MONTHS!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : haha okay so we're going to die hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : pardon??  
  
**johnn** : just walked in on alex and lafayette buying garter belts and we're going to Die  
  
**laf** : well mine go under my wedding dress  
  
**laf** : alex's are intended to kill  
  
**little lion** : and I plan on being a success  
  
**johnn** : judging from what I saw, it will be  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay I know this is no where near the point, and not at all necessary, but I love you all so much?? like A Lot??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like deadass I'm so incredibly deeply in love with you  
  
**little lion** : we love you too are you okay??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah I've just been thinking about it a lot  
  
**little lion** : working on your vows??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : as I have been for almost two years now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and our wedding is so close now loves  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and the closer it gets the more I fall in love with you, and I Fully intense to continue to fall in love with you even after our wedding, for the rest of my life  
  
**laf** : holy shit hercules  
  
**johnn** : we love you so much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : pausing our,,,shopping,,,,rn to go hug hercules for eight years  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have to get married still  
  
**laf** : so we hug you for three months, until our wedding, then hug you again until disney, then come home after and hug you for eight more years  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm okay with the plan  
  
**laf** : great!!  
  
**little lion** : okay hercules put down whatever you're holding bc We Are Attacking  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm as ready as I'll ever be  
  
**johnn** : LETS!! FUCKIN!! GO!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : come h o m e  
  
**johnn** : !!  
  
**johnn** : we have two months until our wedding and I plan to spend every single minute that I can until the night before completely Wrapped up in each other  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SORRY ALEX WAS CRYING OVER THE INVITATIONS AND, AFTER HE TOOK THE TIME TO TAKE PICTURES OF EVERY SINGLE ONE, WE PASSED A CUPCAKE SHOP THAT WAS HANDING OUT FREE SAMPLES  
  
**little lion** : WE HAVE LIKE TWO DOZEN CUPCAKES  
  
**laf** : oh my g o d  
  
**johnn** : W H Y  
  
**little lion** : THEY WERE GOOD CUPCAKES AND IDK CUPCAKES ARE LIKE YOU  
  
**laf** : I??  
  
**little lion** : well, like cupcakes, you're very good, cute, sweet, and I love you sm  
  
**johnn** : you just compared me to a cupcake and it Worked  
  
**little lion** : I can compare you to any good thing in the world and it would work  
  
**johnn** : get here  
  
**little lion** : on our way  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : ""rehearsal dinner"" is an official curse phrase in our family and unless we're watching freaky friday they are not to be mentioned again  
  
**johnn** : you're mailing out more invitations aren't you  
  
**little lion** : y e s  
  
**laf** : why did we agree to have one anyway  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the experience??  
  
**johnn** : bc we hate ourselves??  
  
**little lion** : who knows  
  
**laf** : right  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : HOLY SHIT  
  
**little lion** : CARR JUST CALLED TO RSVP  
  
**little lion** : HE ASKED IF HE COULD BRING A DATE  
  
**little lion** : HOLY SHIT HIS D AT E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ???? what about it ????  
  
**little lion** : HOLD ON I CANT TELL YOU YET  
  
**little lion** : LETS JUST SAY THERE WILL BE FIVE MARTHAS AT THIS WEDDING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ????  
  
**little lion** : YOU DONT KNOW HER  
  
**little lion** : BUT HOLY SHIT I DO  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO GO  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : THOMAS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ???  
  
**little lion** : DID YOU KNOW THAT CARR IS DATING YOUR SISTER MARTHA  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT  
  
**jmadzzz** : IM AWAKE  
  
**jmadzzz** : SOURCES???  
  
**little lion** : HES TAKING HER TO MY WEDDING  
  
**little lion** : HE CALLED TO RSVP AND HE ASKED IF HE COULD BRING A DATE AND I WAS LIKE TOTALLY JUST TELL ME THEIR NAME SO I COULD PUT IT ON THE GUEST LIST FOR REFERENCE AND HE WAS LIKE ""YEAH HAHA MARTHA JEFFERSON""  
  
**little lion** : DEADASS MY HEART S T O P P E D  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay this is irrelevant but when you tell stories like this I actually fall in love with you twice as hard  
  
**little lion** : omg james  
  
**jmadzzz** : I just??  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you  
  
**little lion** : love you too!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I LOVE YOU BOTH BUT AT THE SAME TIME CAN WE GET BACK TO MY PAL DATING MY SISTER  
  
**little lion** : RIGHT  
  
**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO BTW  
  
**little lion** : AND IDK THAT WAS IT I FUCKING CHOKED AND SAID ""yeah of course, I'll write her name down"" AND THEN HUNG UP AND HE SOUNDED SO  F O N D OF HER I UNDERSTAND THAT VOICE, WITH FIVE SIGNIFS I USE IT A LOT, BUT LIKE !!!!!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : that's kind of weird though that he's slept with both of you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : jAMES  
  
**little lion** : YOU SLEPT WITH CARR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : LISTEN  
  
**little lion** : AND YOU NEVER T O L D ME?? IM SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND OMG??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IT WAS LIKE ONE TIME FOUR YEARS AGO AND WE DONT NEED TO REMINISCE  
  
**little lion** : AND YOU STILL TALK TO HIM??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : YES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : DO YOU NOT TALK TO THE PEOPLE YOU SLEEP WITH  
  
**little lion** : WHAT?? DO YOU THINK IM DOING NOW  
  
**jmadzzz** : KHKLHDSJHDLKSHSLKDHLKDHK  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I MEAN PEOPLE YOU DONT LOVE  
  
**little lion** : N O  
  
**jmadzzz** : you and dabney were friends before that though like you loved him just not that way  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I LOVE YOU BUT YOU ARE NOT HELPING  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's distracting me from laughing when you're laying next to me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : RUDE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ANYWAY YES WE WERE FRIENDS BEFORE WE,,,,,,DID THE DEED  
  
**little lion** : SEE EVERYONE I KNOW LIKE THAT IS EITHER IN ANOTHER COUNTRY OR MARRYING ME IN A MONTH  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : B Y E  
  
**jmadzzz** : H A  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hercules has gotten past actually sobbing at me in my dress to just Casual tearing up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I haven't but I'm saving them (the tears) for our actual wedding  
  
**laf** : one month love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : come out here and kiss me please  
  
**laf** : coming!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : nO WAIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DONT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I WANT TO SAVE THAT FOR OUR WEDDING  
  
**laf** : kissing me??  
  
**laf** : I mean,,,it's a sweet thought love but I don't think I'd live  
  
**more like HUNKules** : nO JUST KISSING YOU IN YOUR WEDDING DRESS  
  
**laf** : I'll get changed then  
  
**more like HUNKules** : gOD BLESS  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : is it weird to deadass love making seating charts??  
  
**laf** : not really  
  
**little lion** : bc it's s o fun  
  
**little lion** : however a bit difficult bc Everyone is poly and everyone Has to be seated w/ their signifs  
  
**laf** : understandable  
  
**little lion** : you'll be taking over my spot w/ john though once we get to hercules' studio  
  
**laf** : that's fine  
  
**little lion** : also I have squished angelica's and dolley's kids into two seats bc there is no room in this printed seating chart template for all of them and it's necessary but I still feel kind of bad  
  
**laf** : there are four of them right??  
  
**little lion** : yes omg  
  
**laf** : okay just checkin  
  
**little lion** : I know martha wants to have another child, and that her and angelica are Trying, but as of Right now, it's just four  
  
**laf** : oMG REALLY  
  
**little lion** : ye!!  
  
**laf** : IM SO EXCITED FOR THEM  
  
**little lion** : sAME  
  
**little lion** : also I'm here now!! the seating chart is on the dash!!  
  
**laf** : okay!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you both so much  
  
**johnn** : hi I'm parked are you okay hercules?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah but I just put laf's dress back and I keep it right next to alex's suit and I just looked at them both and then imagined what you're going to look like when you're actually both wearing these outfits w/ you and I just  
  
**more like HUNKules** : one month  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we have one month  
  
**little lion** : do you want me to hug you before I put on my suit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes please  
  
**little lion** : coming  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : spas are so relaxing I love this  
  
**johnn** : how are you talking rn  
  
**laf** : pedicure  
  
**johnn** : oh I thought you were getting ~~massages~~ with alex  
  
**laf** : I was supposed to but the appointments overlapped and alex wouldn't let me reschedule so hercules took my place  
  
**johnn** : sounds like him  
  
**laf** : where are you??  
  
**johnn** : haircut  
  
**laf** : shouldn't you have done that earlier??  
  
**johnn** : yes but bc we Never tell each other when we need to cut our hair, and bc I've been so busy w/ work and planning our wedding (WHICH IS IN LESS THAN A WEEK, MIGHT I ADD) that I didn't notice my hair reaching my mid-back and that's Not Okay on like four thousand different levels  
  
**laf** : idk I think it kind of makes you look like a nature deity w/ the hair like rivers and your emerald eyes that shine in sunlight like precious stones,,,,  
  
**laf** : but yknow,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
**laf** : then again I did also think you looked like that with your normal length hair  
  
**laf** : waiT YOUR HAIR IS STILL GONNA BE LONG RIGHT  
  
**laf:** BC LIKE DONT GET ME WRONG ILL LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT AND ILL ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL BUT LIKE I MIGHT GO INTO SHOCK  
  
**johnn** : omg no it'll still be to my shoulders  
  
**laf** : okay god bless  
  
**johnn** : you think I'd cut all my hair off Ever let alone a week before our wedding??  
  
**laf** : idK I WAS JUST MAKING SURE  
  
**johnn** : I Promise it will still be long  
  
**laf** : okay good  
  
**laf** : alex just walked out here in his robe and he's completely on another plane of existence rn  
  
**little lion** : I'm blissed tf #out  
  
**johnn** : oh dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the woman literally said she had never seen so many knots in someone's back at once in her life  
  
**little lion** : I'm Shimmering  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes you specifically requested for the lotion with glitter in it  
  
**johnn** : that's so cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he made me get it too I feel ethereal  
  
**little lion** : this must be what laf feels like all the time holy shit  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**johnn** : alex you need to get here also  
  
**little lion** : why omg  
  
**johnn** : your hair is almost as long as mine  
  
**little lion** : can I go in my robe  
  
**johnn** : well it's still in the spa so maybe  
  
**johnn** : the hairdresser said you could  
  
**little lion** : n i c e  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and he's taking me?? with him??  
  
**little lion** : you're holding my hand I don't want to let go  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**laf** : hercules why aren't you blissed tf #out  
  
**more like HUNKules** : being exasperated over alex is literally me being calm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : welcome to me  
  
**laf** : that's so nice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you  
  
**laf** : love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OKAY SO IVE GONE THROUGH THE WEBSITE, THREE OTHER WEBSITES, AND ALEX'S EXTENSIVE CHECKLIST FOUR TIMES  
  
**johnn** : WE HAVE DONE EVERYTHING EXCEPT GET A MARRIAGE LISCENSE, BUT THATS NOT AN OPTION SO WE'VE BASICALLY DONE EVERYTHING  
  
**johnn** : AND WE ARE OFFICIALLY 500% READY TO GET MARRIED  
  
**little lion** : !!!!!!!!  
  
**laf** : TWO!! DAYS!!  
  
**johnn** : AND I HONESTLY I MISS MY WEDDING RING AND CALLING YOU ALL MY SPOUSES AND DEAR LORD IM SO EXCITED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH TOMORROW NIGHT  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**laf** : SAME BUT AT THE SAME TIME ITS ONE NIGHT AND THEN WE'RE MARRIED!!  
  
**johnn** : SCREAMS  
  
**johnn** : I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE LOVE YOU TOO!!  
  
**little lion** : WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!  
  
**laf** : A H

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is a mess but it took two days to plan and another two days to write so I hope you can see past its Flaws
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
